disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1983
begins broadcasting.]] .]] opens]] Theatrical releases Feature films *March 11 **The Sword in the Stone'' (limited) (re-issue) **''Trenchcoat'' *March 25 - The Sword in the Stone (re-issue) *April 29 - Something Wicked This Way Comes *July 15 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (re-issue) *October 7 - Never Cry Wolf (limited) *December 16 - The Rescuers (re-issue) Shorts *March 11 - Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore *December 16 - Mickey's Christmas Carol *? - Disney's Haunted Halloween *? - Disney's Wonderful World of Winter *? - A Goofy Look at Valentine's Day *? - Donald Duck's Cartoon Jamboree Events *April 1 - Walt Disney Pictures is opened as a studio division. Character debuts *March 3 - Dreamfinder, Figment *April 29 - Mr. Dark *October 7 - Tyler, Rosie Little, Ootek, Mike Theme parks *March 3 - The original Journey Into Imagination ride-through attraction opens at Epcot. *April 15 - Tokyo Disneyland opens. *May 23 - Pinocchio's Daring Journey opens at Disneyland. *May 25 - The new Fantasyland opens at Disneyland as a heavily-revamped version of the original version. *June 4 - 18-year-old Philip Straughan of Albuquerque, New Mexico drowns in the Rivers of America while trying to pilot a rubber emergency boat from Tom Sawyer Island that he and a friend had stolen from a "cast members only" area. *October 1 - Horizons opens at Epcot. Television *April 18 - The Disney Channel begins broadcasting. Home video releases VHS *March - The Last Flight of Noah's Ark *April - American Heroes: Featuring Paul Bunyan and Pecos Bill *June - Walt Disney Cartoon Classics (Volumes 1 to 2) *July **''The Great Locomotive Chase'' **''Johnny Tremain and the Sons of Liberty'' *September - Walt Disney Cartoon Classics (Volumes 3 to 4) *October **''Tron'' **''Tex'' **''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' *November **''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics'' (Volumes 5 to 6) **''Kidnapped'' *December 27 **''In Search of the Castaways'' **''The Happiest Millionaire'' Laserdisc releases *? - Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Chip 'N' Dale with Donald Duck, Pluto, Scary Tales, Sport Goofy, Disney's Best of 1931-1948, More Sport Goofy People Births *January 2 - Kate Bosworth (actress and singer) *January 4 - Kerry Condon (actress) *January 7 - Brett Dalton (actor) *January 16 - Marwan Kenzari (actor) *January 17 - Rickey Collins (actor and voice actor) *January 19 - Hikaru Utada (singer, songwriter, producer, composer, and arranger) *January 24 - Rupak Ginn (actor and writer) *February 19 - Brian Kubach (actor) *February 23 **Emily Blunt (actress and singer) **Aziz Ansari (actor and comedian) *February 27 - Kate Mara (actress) *March 1 - Lupita Nyong'o (actress and director) *March 10 **Carrie Underwood (singer, songwriter, and actress) **Khadijah Haqq and Malika Haqq (twin actresses) *March 11 - Lucy DeVito (actress) *March 28 - Natalie Lander (actress and singer) *April 1 - Matt Lanter (actor, voice artist, former reality TV personality, and model) *April 2 - Yū Hayashi (voice actor) *April 4 - Eric Andre (actor, comedian, and television host) *April 10 **Jamie Chung (actress) **Ryan Merriman (actor) *April 21 - Gugu Mbatha-Raw (actress) *May 6 - Adrianne Palicki (actress) *May 14 - Amber Tamblyn (actress) *May 12 - Domhnall Gleeson (actor, director, and screenwriter) *May 19 - Jessica Fox (actress) *June 10 - Leelee Sobieski (actress) *June 20 - Grace Potter (singer) *July 6 - Brady Bluhm (actor) *July 29 - Tania Gunadi (actress) *August 9 - Ashley Johnson (actress) *August 11 - Chris Hemsworth (actor) *August 13 - Sebastian Stan (actor) *August 14 - Mila Kunis (actress) *August 19 - Mike Moh (actor and martial artist) *September 5 - Christian Buenaventura (actor) *September 21 - Joseph Mazzello (actor) *September 25 - Donald Glover (actor, screenwriter, and comedian) *October 3 - Tessa Thompson (actress and singer) *October 17 - Felicity Jones (actress) *October 24 - Adrienne Bailon (actress and singer) *November 7 - Adam DeVine (comedian, actor, producer, and screenwriter) *November 18 - Robert Kazinsky (actor) *November 19 - Adam Driver (actor) *November 22 - Andrew J. West (actor) *November 24 - Karine Vanasse (actress) *December 2 **Jana Kramer (actress and singer) **Daniela Ruah (actress) *December 30 - Josh Sussman (actor) Deaths *January 17 - John W. Dunn (screenwriter and animator) *February 10 - Eduard Franz (actor) *March 27 - James Hayter (actor) *May 23 - George Bruns (composer) *July 29 - David Niven (actor) *September 5 - Yale Gracey (Imagineer) *September 30 - Freddy Martin (musician) *December 8 - Slim Pickens (actor) *December 18 - Leora Dana (actress) *December 31 - Ralph Wright (actor, screenwriter, and director) Artists joined *Rob Minkoff - Director for The Lion King and The Haunted Mansion. *Kelvin Yasuda - Effects Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, and Oliver & Company. *Philip Phillipson - Background Designer on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Little Mermaid. *Kelly Asbury - Disney/DreamWorks Director and Screenwriter who worked on Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, and Toy Story. *Philo Barnhart - Assistant Animator on The Little Mermaid and The Rescuers Down Under. *Stephen Hickner - Current Storyboard Artist for Dreamworks Animation. Worked as an Assistant Animator on The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, and The Brave Little Toaster. *Jane Tucker - Assistant Animator on Tarzan, The Little Mermaid, and Hercules. *Steve Starr - Assistant Effects Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Little Mermaid. fr:1983 pt-br:1983 1983